


A Second Chance

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Confessions, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael





	A Second Chance

Tim McGee looked at himself in the hand-held mirror that Ducky passed him, the rash all over the side of his face. He remembered his encounter with the dreaded poison ivy years ago, not long after he’d joined the team. He’d sworn then that he’d never end up near it again, but then he hadn’t taken into account a suspect desperate enough to evade arrest that he’d be hurtling down a bank covered with the stuff. As the rough ground had pulled his shirt up, it had created some angry looking scrapes over the pale skin and along with the rash that had now appeared, his back looked the worse for wear. Hearing his own voice in his head, even he recognised the sarcastic tone as the word bounced around. _Great._

 

Gibbs walked in as Ducky finished cleaning up his back as best he could. “Hey, I’ve sent the others home. They were eager to start their weekend and you needed some space.”

 

His features screwed up momentarily as he saw the young man’s back. “You ok there, McGee?”

 

“Would you believe me if I said I was fine?”

 

Gibbs shook his head. “Nope.”

 

“I feel sore. Ducky says I’ll be feeling it for a day or two.”

 

“Not surprised. You getting cream this time?”

 

“He is Jethro.” Tim looked up as the medical examiner handed him a tub of the cream he needed.

 

“You finished Ducky?”

 

“I’ve done all I can here, lad.”

 

“Thanks Ducky. You get outta here, I know you have plans for dinner.”

 

“Are you sure, Timothy?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t want you to ruin your plans. Go, enjoy.”

 

Gibbs had been watching the pair and the smirk ended up landing on his old friend. “Not that doctor from Portland that was here last week?”

 

Ducky didn’t confirm or deny in so many words, but his smile told them all they needed to know. “Goodnight gentlemen.”

 

“Goodnight Duck,” they both replied in perfect unison, catching medical examiners attention, though both looked completely unaware of the occurrence as the Autopsy doors closed behind the departing figure.

 

“Can you get your hands all the way back there to put this stuff on?”

 

McGee put his arms behind his back and tried moving them about. “Any luck?”

 

“You’re not going to do it. You want a hand or two?” He could have sworn he saw a flush in the man’s cheeks.

 

“Please,” the man replied, his voice lower than it had been before. Gibbs covered his fingers in cream and gently rubbed it into the rashes on the man’s back. After the cream had been rubbed in, he continued massaging the young back and, as he did, McGee continued relaxing against him and he was glad that the young man was facing away from him.

 

When Tim had had the balls to stand up to him at the base in Norfolk all that time ago, it had tugged at feelings he thought he’d buried years before, and now he was enjoying having the man he'd gradually fallen in love with feeling this comfortable around him, but it was chilly in autopsy, and he patted the man’s arm. “Get a top on, you’ll be cold down here.”

 

McGee looked around and then over his left shoulder at the other man. “The one I had was ripped, the only other’s I have are in my go-bag in my trunk.”

 

Not even thinking, Gibbs took off his jacket and slipped it over McGee’s shoulders. “Boss?”

 

“You’re uncomfortable enough with those scrapes without being cold as well.” Gibbs walked around the autopsy table and picked up the cream. “Now, that rash on your face. You want me to do that too, or you happy doing that yourself?”

 

Tim flushed bright crimson. “You, please.”

 

Gibbs smiled gently at him as he started applying it and soon the young man’s face was nuzzling into the man’s hand. Gibbs’ hand stopped, the only remaining movement was his thumb stroking over the cheek and his voice came, barely a whisper. “Tim?”

 

The man’s bottom lip caught in his teeth, his eyes opened and he lifted his gaze to the other man. “Jethro?”

 

“Please tell me I’m not imagining this, tell me that I’m not reading things wrong.”

 

Tim slowly shook his head. “I’ve loved you for so long. For so long that, when I thought you weren’t interested, it almost felt like it was killing me.”

 

Jethro’s other hand appeared on the other cheek. “Then stop killing yourself and let yourself live for me, for us. I’ve ached for you for so long. Shannon… she was the only other person in the world that I’ve felt this for. Will you be my second chance, please?”

 

Tim gasped as he heard the vulnerability in the man’s voice, then he smiled that shy smile that the other man loved “Yes.” Tim kissed him gently. “Yes.” Another kiss, this time more lingering. As they broke apart Jethro found that the man’s eyes were damp. “Yes, just promise me you will never feel the need to hide them from me. They made you the man I love.”

 

Jethro surged forward and took the man into a possessively bruising kiss and Tim moaned into it, as the man slipped his arms under the jacket and wound his arms tightly around him. As Tim wound arms around the man’s neck, the jacket fell off his shoulders and crumpled in a heap around his waist.

 

As their need for oxygen emerged, they broke apart. Tim slipped off the table and one arm moved lower, its hand coming rest on the man’s waist. The other remained around the man’s neck and drew the head next to his so he could whisper in the man’s ear. As warm breath played around his ear, Jethro breathed in the scent of the man next to him. “I’ve spent too long dreaming, Jethro. I want you to take me home with you tonight, I want to sleep in your arms.”

 

Jethro pulled back just enough to look into those green eyes and he saw such promise, such love. “Dreams, Timmy?”

 

Tim grinned as he idly stroked fingers over the man’s cheek. “I’m hungry so I vote we get take out. But, if you’re a really, really good boy, I might tell you what you’re doing in these dreams I have.”

 

Tim took man’s hand in his and lead the way. The young man heard the smile in the man’s voice. “Hmm, promises, promises.”

 

As they waited for the elevator, Jethro pulled the man tight against him and wrapped his arms around the other. The man’s back against his chest, he nuzzling the man’s neck, he felt a warm soft hand cup his available cheek. “I love you, Tim.”

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
